Confessions And Lessons Well learned
by Gargant Surprise
Summary: Takeshi's sure that Satoshi has some kind of crush on Daisuke! But is Satoshi really the only one...? Yup, slash. Yup, Takeshi based.


_Title: Confessions And Lessons Well Learned_

_Author: Gargant Surprise_

_Rating: Uh… like, PG?_

_Warnings: THE DREADED GAY._

_Pairings: Plenty are hinted at. Satoshi/Daisuke prominently, plus one other. Yeah, it's pretty obvious, but I'm still not say here:3_

_Comments: Why? Well, I like D.N.Angel, a lot more than I thought I would in fact. Satoshi was the first character that I felt a lot of love for, and I always knew that Satoshi/Daisuke was going to be plausible, you know? So I wanted to write something that would reflect that._

_However, the character I immediately leapt on was Takeshi. I'm not sure why, but something about this overenthusiastic lad really got me good, I love the boy. I always, always knew that whatever I wrote would be strongly based around him. It's all good, he doesn't get much fan fiction, huh?_

_Hope you enjoy, this is my first in this fandom! My next one, a challenge from a pal, will be Keiji/Satoshi! All the best till than, guys! X3_

* * *

Confessions And Lessons Well Learned

Takeshi Saehara was somewhat proud of himself.

He supposed that being observant was in his blood, what with his fathers profession. And he had been training to be a reporter, both physically _and _mentally of course, all his life. It was in his genes, no, it was his very being that made him able to see these things that others couldn't. One of these days, Daisuke was going to realise just how lucky he'd been, having a genius pal like Takeshi Saehara to watch his back. Or so did Takeshi suppose.

He wasn't in the least bit surprised when, as the class ended and the other students began to file out, one Satoshi Hiwatari remained in his seat, engrossed in his notebook. Takeshi grinned broadly, content that all was going to go as planned. A glance to his left confirmed that Daisuke was far too caught up in Riku to realise that his friend wasn't at his side. If it wasn't so convenient, Takeshi might have felt somewhat left out. However, given the circumstances, he couldn't complain.

It was Thursday, it was lunchtime, and Takeshi Saehara was finally about to confirm what months of research had led him to believe. That quiet, dignified, oh-so-dreamy, just-what-the-doctor-ordered Satoshi Hiwatari , noted as the most eligible bachelor around, had a crush on the sweet little redhead with his head in the clouds, Daisuke Niwa.

Takeshi looked around slyly, before nonchalantly placing a hand to his hip and cunningly hitting record on the Dictaphone he'd concealed beneath his shirt. Sure, it had been a little uncomfortable going through the morning with the cold metal taped against his waist, but he was sure it would be worth it just to see the look on Daisuke's face when he heard the startling confession that awaited him.

Of course, he had to get said confession first. Giving a quick nod to himself, moral support and all that, Takeshi confidently strolled to the desk in front of the bespectacled teenager, who was still scribbling notes on _some_ oddity or another. Pulling a seat around to the suspect, Takeshi slung himself onto the backwards chair and leaned across his fellow students desk, startling the boy just enough to warrant a reaction.

"Saehara…?"

'_Oh, a formal tone, huh?' _That was fine, Takeshi decided quickly, he was more than capable of being formal when the situation called for it. "Hiwitari," he returned, giving a flippant wave of his hand as way of a greeting, "Working hard?"

It was easy to see that the light-haired boy was confused, but this look quickly disappeared beneath a cool, appraising look. Takeshi scowled, disappointed that his subject was already on the defensive, "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, no reason! Just trying to be friendly is all, geez! Me and you, we really don't talk enough, you know that? Eating well? Getting enough exercise?"

Now he really _did _look confused, "You're working for the student committee on some kind of strange project aren't you." A statement, as opposed to a question. Self-confident, Takeshi noted internally. "I'm sorry, I've already said I don't want to be in any more-"

"Eh, eh! Nothing like that! Can't a guy show an interest in another guys health these days without being accused of all sorts of random things. It's so tragic, the way things are shaping up, no trust at all! It's no wonder all the girls are so into the Phantom Thief, at least they _know _he's going to double-cross them in the end!"

Hiwitari looked a little amused at that, Takeshi thought, although he wasn't really sure why. Quite frankly he didn't care, he needed to turn conversation to Daisuke and fast, he somehow doubted he'd be able to hold his classmates attention for too long. Satoshi was looking at his notebook again, and seemed about ready to leave, when he suddenly gave Takeshi just the break he needed.

"Where's Daisuke? I thought you'd be clinging to him right now, it is lunchtime you know."

Was that sarcasm? Takeshi thought so, but at least things were finally going down the line he wanted. He leant forward a little further, trying to get a glimpse of whatever Satoshi had been writing down. The other boy pulled his notebook away sharply, flicking the cover shut in a smooth gesture and narrowing his eyes. "Defensive body language there, Hiwitari," Takeshi observed loudly, making sure such visual clues weren't left out of his recording, "What do you care anyway?"

Satoshi frowned a little, although something of a smirk seemed to be playing on his features, "Can't a guy show an interest in another guys health these days?"

"Oh yes, very clever." Takeshi didn't like having his words thrown back at him like that, he needed to think of something witty, powerful, something that would knock Satoshi right out of the loop and right into his hands. "He's sick."

"What?"

Perfect! There was already a slight flush forming on the pale-haired boys cheek, a worried frown appearing on his brow. But how to capture this aspect on audio tape, that was the qualm!

"Oh yeah…" Takeshi continued flippantly, observing the concern on his classmates face with barely disguised glee, "He hasn't been very well for days, not that he'd admit it. Something of a head ache at first I think, sort of dizzy spells and stuff. Today he said, although don't quote me on this, he said he could hear voices in his head!"

Satoshi was looking even more perplexed now, "Voices?" He queried, more to himself than the dark-haired boy before him, before quietly muttering, "Dark…?"

"Oh yeah, sort of dark spots across his vision and all too," Takeshi continued, misunderstanding the others meaning completely, "I'm surprised he's been turning up for school, to be honest, I'd be making a real profit outta something like this by now. I mean, why bother coming into school when you can stay home and finally relax for a few days, eh? Such is the life I suppose… I'm surprised you hadn't noticed though!" He did his utmost to look genuine, "The way you're always watching him and making those funny little notes, I'd have expected you to pick up on it sooner."

This was it! The words he'd been waiting for! The past week months had been building to this, this moment!

"Indeed." Satoshi replied, apparently paying very little attention as he cast his mind back over the past few days. He was brought sharply back to the present as Takeshi jumped to his feet and slammed his hands down on the desk, knocking his own chair over and nearly knocking Satoshi out of his.

"So you confess!" Takeshi cried triumphantly, a huge smile on his face as he gazed down on the guilty suspect.

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi snapped coldly, a little ashamed to admit he was becoming somewhat irritated by the other boys strange attitude.

"That you secretly watch Daisuke, like, all the time! And how you're always making secret notes about him! Don't think I haven't noticed, you weird pervert, everyone else might think you're dead sweet but I'm on to you! You fancy Daisuke, don't you!" He let out a sharp laugh, sure he had the other boy against the ropes.

Satoshi merely stared at him blankly, looking for all the world as if he was stupefied.

"Don't play dumb, Satoshi Hiwatari!" Takeshi crowed, "I've been on to you for a while now, you think you're the only one in this room with the mighty power of observation, eh?"

Suddenly Satoshi seemed to be smirking. Takeshi wasn't quite sure if this was a good sign or not, but he was careful not to change his demeanour. He was on the offensive now, and determined to keep the upper hand.

"Ah." The light-haired boy sighed a little, looking up at his classmate with some new expression… respect? No, of course not. But it was something similar, some sort of recognition that hadn't been present before. "Ah. I understand now."

'_At least one of us does'. _Takeshi wasn't sure what this new twist meant. "Why don't you just tell him or something, huh? Instead of acting so damn creepy all the time."

Satoshi seemed to pale ever so slightly at the word 'creepy'. "I suppose that you would know all about that?"

"Huh?"

Satoshi paused for a moment, "Perhaps you should look internally before accusing others of having feelings for Daisuke?"

"…Huh?"

"You really are pigheaded Saehara." Takeshi frowned at that comment, even as he tried to figure out what the other boy had meant. Internally…? Why'd he have to go and speak so cryptically, that didn't make any sense! Did he mean that there was someone else who liked Daisuke as well…?

He couldn't mean Riku. That was just too obvious. Risa…? No, she was a Phantom Thief girl, through and through. No, someone else… That Keiji kid perhaps…? Takeshi had been a little suspicious of the young director during his time at the school, but…

No! Satoshi was winning, he was changing the subject! Takeshi brought his fist down on the table again, interrupting Satoshi's attempts to pack up from the lesson and regaining the other boys attention. "Look, you're a tricky one. A worthy adversary perhaps. But I'm not letting this go until you admit how you feel!"

Satoshi rose to his feet and removed his bag from beneath his desk, glancing back over at Takeshi as he spoke, "And what makes you so sure you're right?"

"Well, like I said, the way you're always watching him. And you know making all those weird notes, that's pretty incriminating you know. It's like he's the only thing in the world you pay any attention to, it's just… It's just creepy man!"

The bespectacled boy turned to face him at that stage, eyebrows raised, "And that doesn't remind you of anyone else?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on the brunettes face, "Someone else who spends all there time thinking about our friend Daisuke? Using their free time just to scope out a potential love rival?" Takeshi shook his head, and Satoshi returned to his bag, adding in an almost nonchalant manner, "What do you think you're doing now?"

It took the budding journalist a moment to comprehend what his classmate meant. In the few seconds it took for his face to turn crimson, shock, anger, horror and disbelief had all played across his features. It took him another few moments to sputter "W-what? What?"

Satoshi rewarded him with little more than an amused smile as he turned to leave the classroom. He jolted in surprise and flinched a little as Takeshi grabbed his arm and spun him around sharply. "What are you talking about? I don't, I mean, that'd make me-"

The light-haired boy glared at him sharply, and Takeshi let go of his arm, still frowning and red in the face. Satoshi inclined his head to one side, "Well, we do seem to share a lot of the same base reactions when it comes to Daisuke, even if they are manifested in different ways. Neither of us like to see him upset, or in pain, and we both tend to think of things in terms of-"

"No. Way. That'd like… make me gay. _Gay!_"

"Not necessarily." Satoshi almost felt guilty at the glimmer of hope he saw in his classmates brown eyes. "You may be _Bi_sexual."

"No, no, no!" Takeshi moaned, shaking his head and placing a hand to his temple. Suddenly he grinned, clapping his hands together and pointing at the other boy, "Aha! But I was wrong, wasn't I? I mean, you aren't actually in love with Daisuke at all, so it doesn't matter!"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Takeshi stared at him, horrified. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. Sorry. Looks like we have more in common than I thought Saehara."

Takeshi looked down for a moment, running a hand through his hair, "I'm _gay?_ How didn't I notice that sooner?"

Satoshi sniggered, "I don't know, Takeshi." The brunette looked up, surprised that the other had used his first name, "But I recommend you destroy that tape, unless you mean to give Daisuke a little confession of your own." He nodded briefly, turned, and left the room, trying hard not to laugh. _That _wouldn't suit his image at all.


End file.
